1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel chess-like class of games for two players and comprising a game board divided into playing positions and playing pieces, the number and arrangement of the positions and pieces being such that perfect symmetry is obtained on the board with respect to a uniquely identifiable central file of positions of each player.
In one embodiment herein referred to as two-player Grandchess, the board is square and is divided into 81 squares and each player has 18 pieces.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The games herein are developed from and have many similarities to and differences from the well known game of chess which will be referred to as "regular or conventional chess". A description of the present day chess can be found, for example, in the Encyclopedia Britanica (see for examples 1958 edition, vol. 5, pages 423-435).